The olympians hostage
by thaliavamps28
Summary: Percy Jackson is the popular guy at Goode High school and Annabeth is the nerd. What happen when they're assigned to make a greek project together? And What happen when their class is made hostage in an attack at scool? PERCABETH and some THALICO AU
1. Greek class

**This fanfic can have some mistakes cuz' i'm not english, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the olympians**

**Annabeth POV**

Is the first day of school and I'm really nervous, and excited. I miss the gang and that stuff but…

"Annie, are you ready?"

"Stop calling me that Thalia" She's so annoying. Everyday come get me to go to school but I know her real intention is free food. I put myself in a grey shirt and shorts and went to the kitchen, Thalia was already there with a sandwich by hand.

"Come on thalie, you don't want to be late. And I think Nico is already there."

"Shut up and don't call me Thalie" she said as her cheeks were turning red.

When we got to school we went to the secretary to take our schedules. The good news is that we have Greek this year what is pretty cool and Thalia have the same classes as I have. The bad news is that my locker is aside the most popular, player and annoying person at Good High. Percy Jackson.

Every girls like him, his the captain of the swim team and every week have a different girlfriend (this is what everybody says and I think they're just exaggerating). When the bell rings I went to my first class, Math with Mr. Blofis, his one of my favorite teachers.

At lunch Thalia and I sat with the gang, Silena and her boyfriend Beckendorf, Clarisse, Travis and Connor, Kate, Piper, Jason (Thalia's brother) and Leo.

"Hey, Annabeth do you want to go to my party?" ask Silena.

"Yeah of course, when is it?"

"Tomorrow night and the theme is 'under water' so you need to use bikini."

"Cool, I like it"

* * *

I took my books from my locker and unconsciously let them fall. I pick them off the ground and someone helped me for my astonishment, I mean, I'm and the nerd girl and the one that no one want to hang out (except the gang) and help, just humiliate.

"Um, thanks" I said quietly.

"No problem, anytime" responded the guy. Wait, the guy? Oh, is Percy Jackson, since when Percy is so gentleman?

I reached greek class and sat with Thalia. The teacher, Ms. Dodds told us to talk about a god and why you choose him and she started with me.

"Athena is the goddess of wisdom, war and useful arts. She was born by Zeus head in a battle. I choose her because she's really intelligent. And I like that she have a city named Atena in her honor"

"Very well, Percy Jackson"

"I choose Poseidon the god of the sea and I want to say that I support him cuz' I think that should be him the god honored by the Atena city."

What? Is he kidding? I have to protest "Athena was smarter and the people don't want a fount in form of horse"

"No, people prefer water instead of olive tree"

"Percy, Annabeth" said the teacher interrupting us "You two have an A. Now I want you all to talk about two gods at most. I choose the pairs."

"thalia and Nico;" I could see Thalia tense and turning red and couldn't hide a smile but she shoot me a death glare. Then I heard my name "Annabeth and Percy Jackson"

NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Ice-cream

**Hope you like it :D**

**Annabeth POV**

"I can't stay with him, I can't. He's so annoying and…"

"And handsome… Come on Annie, is just a stupid project" after school Thalia and I went to our favorite ice-cream shop with Silena.

" 's not handsome" maybe a little and cute and his sea-green… No, Annabeth stop. He's annoying and not cute. "and has a girlfriend"

"Hmm hmm, talk the girl who had a crush on him" As Silena said that all I could do was blush "And no one cares about RED head, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Oh, and they broke up yesterday."

"Look who's here" said Thalia.

I turned to the door and saw him. What in Hades is he doing here?

"Hey Percy" called out Silena.

"Silena, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Being gentle and stop eating your ice-cream like you're crazy"

"Hi" said Percy.

"Hi" said Thalia and Silena at the same time. I could feel Percy starring at me, but I know why, I completely destroyed my ice-cream.

"Do you want to come to my party tomorrow night? It's a pool party" please no, Silena why you doing this to me. Percy don't accept this, please…

"Yeah sure. Can I bring some friends?"

"Yes how many more better"

"Annabeth" said Percy "can i talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded. What he would want to talk with me alone. Maybe ask me to do the project alone and present an excuse what is not a surprise. We sat in another table and I tried to sit a bit far from him but he approached. I know what his trying to and I will not give him what he wants.

"So…" I started "What you wanted to talk with me"

"Congratulate you from your work at greek class and ask if you…"

He didn't ended but I already know what it is.

"Yeah I don't mind make the project alone, I get it"

"No, no. I will make the project too I just wanted to ask if you're busy right now."

I shook my head.  
"Cool, so… Do you want to go to my house…To make the project?"

"Um… Yeah" Ok this is starting to be awkward "Lets go then"

* * *

Percy and I walked in the street to his house with me always trying to stay far from him.

"You know what" he said "I'm done, you're the only girl who I invite to my house and want to stay away from me. what's the problem?"

"None is just…"

"I'm a jerk cuz' I always have different girlfriends. Tell me you don't believe that" ok maybe I believe, but just a little bit.

"No, I don't believe I always think the people were just exaggerating, you know tittle-tattles." As we reached Percy's house, we went to the kitchen where his mother was making dinner.

"I mom" said Percy and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Did he use to kiss his mom in front of his friends? Most the people would make fun of it but I think it's really cute.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson" I said as she hugged me.

"Please, call me Sally"

"C'mon Annabeth" called Percy and I look his mom asking permission to go. I could tell that I was really nervous cuz' I never had been in a boy's room except my brothers.

"Made yourself comfortable" said Percy and I sat in the chair from his desk.

"The project" I started but he cut me.

"Hold on Wisegirl we have time, want a drink?"

"Really 'wisegirl', you're such a seaweed brain and yes, thanks" I said. "Are you Ok, I mean, because of you and Rachel? Sorry, I don't have nothing to do with it, sorry again"

"It's Ok, I'm fine. I thought that she loved me but…she really enjoy being popular. Now I know how people can be, can I confess you something?"

"Sure" I said

"I don't know why but you make me feel like I could trust you anything and be myself all the time"

As she said that we locked eyes and I found myself lost in his sea-green who remind me the sea, we both smiled and he started laugh because I was blushing. At the end we just talk and get to know each other forgetting the project.

"Annabeth, honey" said Sally "do you want stay for dinner?"

"No, thanks. I have to go, bye Percy"

"Wait, I'll take you home" offered Percy.

The way to my house was silent but a good silent.

"Is here" I said "Um… Bye"

"Bye, see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" I reached my key and watch Percy backing home. I went to the kitchen and found a note.

_Dinner is in the oven. Your brothers, mom (step-mom _I think to myself_) and I went to a party._

_Love dad _

When I got to my room I fall asleep with a smile forgetting the world.


End file.
